The use of mass flow sensors in the field of combustion devices is known in the art, for example from DE 10 2004 055 715 or DE 10 2004 055 716. Thus, air mass flow sensors are used in an electronic interconnection or a system with a constant lambda for premixing gas heaters, in which a combustible gas-air mixture is created in front of the fan and fed by the fan. The mass flow sensors are safety-critical for the systems recited supra and therefore have to be maintained in a defined safe condition. The safety is based on an occurrence of fault conditions and is divided into classes according to the standard ENV 14459:2002. Mass flow sensors for gas heaters have to comply with class C.
In principle the safety of sensors can be achieved through a redundant embodiment. Thus it is disadvantageous that at least two sensors are provided for a measurement variable, which causes substantial costs especially in high-volume production. Thus, it is more economical to provide only one sensor and to ensure the necessary safety through monitoring the sensor.
Thus, the object of the disclosure is to provide a system architecture for a cost-optimized connection of a safe mass flow sensor to an automated firing device.